


Dear Link,

by ghostgirl19



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First Person, Hate to Love, Pre-Calamity, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgirl19/pseuds/ghostgirl19
Summary: I hate your stinking guts.You make me vomit.You're scum between my toes.Love,ZeldaOr, in which Zelda writes a series of letters to Link that she'll never send as a way to express her frustrations with him...until she starts getting along with him. Takes place during the memories, with a few extra scenes!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Dear Link,

“Sir Knight”,

So what if you pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal when you were 12? I heard a legend of another hero who claimed the sword when he was but 9 years old. You’re not special, and the sooner the people of Hyrule realize that, the better.

Really, anyone else could’ve deflected that guardian blast with a pot lid. It didn’t look that hard, so stop patting yourself on the back. Besides, when you did that, you destroyed the entire guardian! A guardian that our Sheikah researchers spent days digging up and figuring out how to program, and you just rip away all their progress in the blink of an eye!

Do you _want_ Calamity Ganon to win? Or do you just want all the glory for yourself? You’re putting our kingdom in danger, “hero”, and I won’t stand for it!

Clearly my father’s crown must be too tight, because I certainly wouldn’t have appointed you as my knight. I would’ve thrown you in the Lockup and let you rot there with the stalnox.

But no. My father assigned you to be my personal knight instead. I’m doomed to have you always follow me anywhere and everywhere, never leaving me with a moment’s peace. But know this, “hero”: If you even _think_ about destroying or otherwise damaging another piece of the ancient technology, Calamity Ganon will be the least of your worries.

Tomorrow is the Champion’s Ceremony. Hopefully they’ll see you for the person you really are, like I have.

From,

Zelda

P.S. Just so you know, my maids are wrong. You're not that handsome and I've seen plenty of men that were better looking than you.

* * *

“Champion”,

I thought you were already terrible, but somehow you’re even worse than I thought.

How dare you sink your claws into Mipha! She’s one of the nicest, most gentle souls I know. How dare you manipulate her into thinking you’re a kind, courageous hero when you’re anything but. She may not have said anything, but it’s obvious she has feelings for you. You clearly brainwashed her, and I want you stop this instant.

And let’s not forget about Daruk! Another kind soul you manipulated for your own selfish gain. He called you his brother! How could anyone want to call you a brother? I’d disown you if you were mine. You better tell Daruk and Mipha how you really are soon. I can’t stand watching two people I care about, people who _are_ special and deserve to be called heroes, be lied to like this.

At least Revali understands me. I overheard him say he was on the same page as I am when regarding you during that horrid (and unwarranted) ceremony. You did absolutely nothing to deserve it. What “unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity” have you shown? I haven’t seen any instances of it.

Yet still, you’re blessed by the Goddess Hylia. I don’t understand it. I can’t recall ever hearing of your visiting a spring and standing in its freezing waters for hours, praying for the power needed to save our kingdom, yet Hylia considers you worthy of it.

What am I doing wrong?

Anyway, I have a feeling Revali and I will become good friends. We’re both smart enough to see how you don’t deserve to be here. Perhaps I’ll decide to spend a few extra days in Rito Village when I eventually visit to inspect Vah Medoh. I have a feeling there will be a lot to talk about regarding you. It will help to relieve my frustrations on someone who understands and relates to my problems with you.

I once thought that person could be Urbosa. I’ve always thought of her as a second mother, my dearest friend. I thought she would understand my troubles. She’ll listen to my rantings, but then instead of agreeing and/or consoling me, she _defends_ you of all things! She tries to persuade me to give you a chance, that you’re worthy of being my knight and champion. If only I would “open my eyes”, then I’d see.

My eyes have been open. They’ve been open since you presented the sword that seals the darkness to my father. I’ve seen you rudely ignore others and refuse to talk to them. I saw you destroy that guardian.

I see how, despite everything, the Goddess favored you and turned deaf to my devotion.

Perhaps it is Urbosa who needs to open her eyes.

From,

Zelda

* * *

Mr. I’m Too Good To Talk To Failures Like Yourself,

Look.

I don’t like you, and I _know_ you don’t like me. But for Goddess’s sake, would it kill you to talk sometimes? It’s a long way to Goron City and sooner or later I’m going to run out of things to talk about. So, either you start contributing to the conversation, or I’ll go insane by the silence. It’s bad enough that Hyrule has a princess that can’t access her sealing power. I don’t think they can afford to have that same princess have a mental break.

Seriously, why are you so quiet all the time? Is it because you’re the Chosen One and think you’re above talking to me and others you deem unworthy? Or that you resent me for failing to unlock my power? That you don’t have a princess to rely on during the inevitable fight with Ganon?

Or could it be that you simply don’t care about anything that’s going on? If that’s the case, then you’re truly horrible.

No. I know it’s not for that reason you refuse to speak. I know it’s because you despise me for my lack of power. You wouldn’t be the first one to feel that way and I dare say you won’t be the last.

Fine. Go ahead, keep silent for all I care. I don’t want to talk to you anyway.

From,

Zelda

* * *

To the most infuriating knight in Hyrule,

Despite what my father says, I like to consider myself a scholar. A researcher. I wish to learn more about the world around me, including the unsavory bits. But I can’t do that if you keep getting in my way!

Every time we get close to a camp of bokoblins, I try to take out the Sheikah Slate and capture a picture. Just one picture, that’s all I want.

BUT NO.

No. Instead, you get in the way of my picture, and take me away from the camp to “keep me safe”. Afterwards, you slaughter them with the Master Sword! How am I supposed to learn more about monsters if you won’t let me document them during their natural behavior? I can only learn so much from the occasional teeth and guts they leave behind when you’re through with them.

One would think that since I’m the princess and you’re naught but a knight, I could simply order you to stop hindering my research. Alas, they would be wrong. I tried, but you won’t listen to me! You refuse to obey my clear orders to leave me be. I would tell my father, but he would probably be on your side. He’s always on your side.

Sometimes I think that he’d rather have you for a son instead of me for a daughter. At least then he’d have a child who could fulfill their destiny.

Anyway, stop getting in the way of my research. And stop disobeying my orders. You may be the “hero”, but I still rank above you, _knight_.

From,

Zelda

* * *

To the man who can’t understand a simple order,

I wouldn’t say I hate you. But I despise you very much.

I ordered you not to accompany me. I explicitly said that I was not in need of an escort. It was the middle of the day with no monsters or any other dangers in sight. I was fine.

Yet you followed me anyway. And when I reminded you of this, I should’ve felt satisfied that I finally let out some of my frustration with you in person instead of on paper.

But somehow, I feel guilty of all things. Which vexes me even more!

Why should I feel guilty? You disobeyed my direct order. Therefore, you should suffer the consequences. You should consider yourself lucky that all you got was a minor reprimand for what you did.

But then I recall your face…how you looked so confused by my outburst. As if you couldn’t comprehend why I’d be angry to see you.

Wait a minute. That’s it, isn’t it? You’re so used to people fawning all over you, that it puzzles you when you come across someone who _doesn’t_ want to be near you. You have a bigger ego than I thought. And here I was feeling sorry for you because I thought I might’ve hurt your feelings! You almost had me fooled, I’ll admit, but I won’t be so susceptible to your tricks next time.

From,

Zelda

* * *

Mr.,

I have called you mister because that's exactly what you are, isn't it? You're a man, a male, a mister, a voe, you get the idea.

And it's because of that, I don't have to see you for as long as I'm here in Gerudo Town. Ha! I bet my father didn't think this one through before he ordered you to accompany me. Your face was priceless when the guards told you that you couldn't follow me inside. I wish I had captured it on the Sheikah Slate. How does it feel to not have everything go in your favor for once, _hero_? 

Yes, there was that minor encounter I had with you last night atop Vah Naboris. But that was just a fluke. Next time I'll be more careful before leaving the walls of Gerudo Town.

Other than that, I don't have to see you at all during my visit. Just because you're my appointed knight, doesn't mean you get a special privilege to come inside. Not even Urbosa would dare break the Gerudo's most sacred law to permit you entry. 

This is one of my greatest ideas yet. I'll be sure to visit Gerudo Town next time I need a break from you.

From,

Zelda

P.S. I can't wait to go outside tomorrow and _not_ have your constant stare upon the back of my head. I'll be sure to head out early to make sure I avoid you.

* * *

Link,

I don’t understand. And the more I think; it makes even less sense.

You saved me. Without any hesitation, you saved me from the Yiga Clan. After all that I put you through, all my yelling and complaining and treating you lower than dirt…you still protected me from them. I’ve been so horrible to you; I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had decided to abandon me there in the sand.

But you didn’t. And I won’t ever forget that.

It’s clear that my misgivings with you have been unjust from the start.

That guardian from the castle? It was you leaping into the face of death to protect me with naught but a pot lid to defend us. That laser could’ve killed you, yet you risked it to shield me anyway. And all I could see was you destroying the guardian with no consideration for your well-being.

All those times you’ve pulled me away from those monster camps? It really was for my safety. It had nothing to do with you getting in the way of my research. You wanted me a safe distance away so you could work without worry, and for me to be far enough away in case a bokoblin managed to sneak past you.

When I ordered you not to accompany me and you followed me anyway. I was in an open area, quite far from Rito Village. I was an easy target for a monster or a Yiga. You knew that, and so you came after me to make sure I was alright. No wonder you were confused when I yelled at you.

I’ve been such a fool all this time. I shall apologize to you tomorrow as soon as the day breaks.

But could you forgive me? Am I too late? Am I delusional into thinking you might grant me forgiveness?

Perhaps. But I must try. Although, I won’t blame you if you don’t. I know I don’t deserve it.

No wonder Hylia prefers you over me. I’m in no position to be receiving blessings of any sort.

I know I have little hope of receiving it, but I pray that one day I have your forgiveness. Who knows? Maybe this could be the start of us starting a true companionship. Maybe we could get to know each other and bond as friends do. It can be awfully lonely in the wild, after all.

I’ll try talking to you tomorrow. It might be a lost cause, but hey, why not? It’s worth a shot.

From,

Zelda

* * *

Dear Link,

How dare you. You, sir, are a glutton and a thief of the worst kind.

That was _my_ slice of fruitcake that you stole! It was the last piece and you knew it. You also know that fruitcake is my favorite dessert. And I know that you heard me when I claimed it as mine. You, being the gentleman I thought you were, agreed to let me have it since, once again, I said it was mine first.

But then you ate it while I was distracted by the Sheikah Slate! I captured good pictures today and was taking my time to admire and study them. How dare you use that opportunity to eat my fruitcake, and then have the audacity to apologize while making that stupid little smug grin!

Did you really think that cooking me salmon meuniere would make up for it? Granted, it was delicious, but it doesn’t erase the fact that you blatantly stole my fruitcake.

You need to atone for your sin. But, instead of sentencing you to the Lockup, I have a better idea.

You shall make me 10 more salmon meunieres, and perhaps some clam chowder. Oh, and another batch of those honeyed apples you made once. I wouldn’t admit it back then, but they were good.

Great, now I’m craving one. I’d initiate your punishment now, but it’s rather late to be hunting for beehives. You should thank me for being so considerate of you, especially since you didn’t show any for me when you stole my fruitcake.

From,

Zelda

P.S. I see you smirking over there you scoundrel!

* * *

Dear Link,

You are a reckless idiot.

We could’ve easily avoided those bokoblins and lynels. You didn’t have to charge at them and fight them all at once. Are you trying to kill yourself? Hyrule needs a hero, and with me out of commission, you’re the only hope anyone has. So, you need to stop being reckless and start taking some more caution, especially since the growing number of these monsters could indeed be an omen of Calamity Ganon’s return.

Other than that, I must say that you were amazing out there. I’ve never seen someone move so fast with a sword. The bokoblins were falling left and right, one right after the other. You moved as if you were dancing; for a moment, it was as if you and your blade were one.

But then, as if that wasn’t enough, without breaking a sweat you killed 3 lynels! 3 of them! I heard taking down 1 was hard, but you fought 3 at the same time and lived! Most men would’ve been killed or at the very least severely injured.

But not you. You walked away with just some scratches on your arm and a cut on your forehead. Don’t get me wrong, we’re still going to see Mipha so she can heal you (no matter how much you insist that you’re fine, you stubborn knight), but it could’ve been a lot worse. You’re very lucky, Link. Just remember that fine line between courage and recklessness I told you about.

I honestly can’t believe that you let me stay close enough to watch. Yes, I was perfectly safe where you left me, but you usually take me far enough away to the point where I can barely see the action. Why not this time? What made this time different than all the others?

It couldn’t be that you were trying to show off to me, right?

From,

Zelda

* * *

Dear Link,

I don’t know how, but you managed to convince me to return to the castle without seeing Mipha to heal you.

Okay, it might have had something to do with that wildberry crepe you made me, but next time I won’t be so easily bought! I refuse to become a glutton like yourself. That’s it, from this day forward, I shall henceforth never eat another bite of your cooking. Ha! Try to bribe me now, oh Hylian Cooking Champion.

I’ll simply make my own food. Sure, it may turn out hard, or burnt, or a little dubious…but I can learn. I’ll use the time that you’re away in Zora’s Domain to learn from the castle chefs. Now all I must do is figure out how to sneak past my father to the kitchens.

Speaking of Zora’s Domain, I’m glad my father took one look at your arm and demanded you go there to be healed. Thankfully he can’t be bought with food, although I wonder what would’ve happened if you had tried. Oh, what would his face be like? Just imagining it makes me laugh! Good thing I’m writing this in my room where nobody can see.

Anyway, a break at Zora’s Domain will do you good. Even though we’re getting along now, I’m sure that you’re happy to be away from it all here, including me. For one as silent as yourself, I know my constant talk of the ancient technology and herbs and other studies must grate on your nerves. It’s okay, I’m not offended. Not many are interested in such subjects and it isn’t fair of me to force them on you.

Yes, I’m sure at Zora’s Domain you’ll have plenty of peace and quiet. I know Mipha will be happy to see you. You’ve been friends since you were a child, correct? You two must be very close…

Not that it’s a bad thing! It’s great that you have friends, really! I’m glad you have someone to talk and confide in. It doesn’t matter that I’m not that someone, I’m just happy we’re finally getting along. We have plenty of time to become closer like you and Mipha.

Excluding the romance part, of course! Because I don’t like you the way Mipha does. I mean, I do like you, but not _like you_ , like you, you know? Besides, it’s not as if you like me— _like me_ , like me, I mean—so there’s nothing to worry about. Not that there would be anything to worry about if we did like each other like that…except perhaps a scandal, my father’s reaction, our reputations…but like I said we don’t have to worry about any of that because we don’t like each other like that!

Besides, why would you _like_ me, anyway? Not to be self-deprecating, but Mipha is perfect for you. She’s your fellow Champion, you’ve been friends for years, the Zora love you so I’m sure they’d approve of the match, she’s skilled with her lightscale trident, and moreover she can use the power she was born with. She’s the complete package.

Meanwhile, I’m the princess born with the blood of the Goddess who can’t access her sealing power, I treated you terribly during most of our acquaintance, my father likely wants me for marry a prince, and I can’t use any weaponry to save my life. Literally.

So, you see? It’s good we don’t have these feelings for each other. It makes our partnership a lot easier.

From,

Zelda

P.S. She hasn’t had your cooking, has she?

* * *

Dear Link,

What do you have against science?

All you had to do was taste that frog, it wasn’t as if I was asking you to eat the whole thing! Just one lick, that’s all I was asking for! That species of frog is said to augment certain abilities and today we had the opportunity to find out what those abilities were. I wasn’t lying when I said you’d be a perfect candidate for the study, Mr. Hero.

But no. You backed away, unlike a hero, and allowed the specimen to escape! We could’ve made a scientific discovery that could’ve improved the lives of many Hylians. We could’ve seen if your strength improved, or your stamina, or perhaps even your speed! I guess we’ll never know now…until I catch another, that is.

Ha! You didn’t think you’d be able to escape from me that easily, did you?

From,

Zelda

P.S. Get ready, because tomorrow we’re going frog hunting! And don’t think you’re getting away from my study this time.

* * *

Dear Link,

I know I’ve already said this, but I’m sorry I judged you so harshly at first.

It’s hard to believe how closer we’ve gotten since the Yiga incident. I used to think you were arrogant and considered yourself better than everyone else; that’s why I thought you were so quiet all the time. I thought you never worked for what you were given and never faced a day of hardship.

To be honest, now that you told me the truth, I wish my initial reasoning was correct.

“With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon me, I feel it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden.” That’s exactly what you said and hours later it doesn’t hurt me any less.

Because I know the feeling all too well. Perhaps we’re more alike than I thought.

It makes me wonder how you’d be if you weren’t thrust into this destiny that you didn’t ask for. Would you be more outgoing? Or would you still be silent and reserved? Peppy or brooding? Always smiling or always frowning?

I like to believe I see the real you in glimpses sometimes. Like when you’re cooking, you tend to softly smile and hum this charming little tune. I doubt you often show that side of yourself with just anyone.

I wish to see more of it. I want to see what lies beneath those calm waters of your eyes, to bare my soul to yours and have us share the struggles of the demons that have plagued us both for years.

Maybe one day that can happen. If I don’t screw this up, that is.

From,

Zelda

P.S. You also said that if you could’ve chosen a different path, you would’ve been a chef. I promise I would’ve been your first customer.

* * *

Dear Link,

Okay, so you don't want to lick frogs. I can live with that. But what's your problem with poetry?

The poetry and songs that were recited last night at supper were lovely. I'll admit, it was a bit discouraging to listen to songs about the past victories against Ganon while I myself don't have my divine power, but overall I thought they were nice and gave me a little bit of hope. Despite my sacred power continuing to lie dormant, perhaps I will be able to get the job done like all the other past princesses.

The Sheikah poet who sang the songs and performed the music was very skilled. I didn't hear a single complaint about him. 

Thus, I can't understand why you glared at him for a good portion of the night. Alright, I was a little uncomfortable when he starting singing about my beauty and grace, mostly since I don't consider myself the divine beauty he was describing, nor do I think a princess who tinkers with technology and rolls around in grass trying to catch frogs is very graceful.

But the sentiment was nice. The song he composed wasn't vile or insulting in any sort of way. Yet your jaw was set tight and your stance even more rigid than usual. And don't think I didn't see you reach up to grip your sword when he kissed my hand. 

I know you aren't the egotist I initially thought you were, so it can't be that you were jealous that he was the center of attention for a change. In fact, you once told me that you hated all the scrutiny your role in this destiny brought. Therefore, you must have been mad for some other reason. But what?

Wait, I think I know.

Is it because you wanted to eat supper with Father and me? If that's the case, why didn't you say so? I'm sure Father would allow you to eat supper with us. You are the Hylian Champion, after all. Besides, you know how my father admires you. I doubt he would refuse your request to sit and dine with us. Also, you and I are getting along splendidly now. I wouldn't mind eating with you. We do it all the time in the wild, I don't see why being in the castle should be so different.

Next time, just ask instead of standing off to the side glaring at an innocent poet.

From, 

Zelda

* * *

Dear Link,

I’m sorry you had to see that.

It was painful enough to be openly scolded by my father like that. I can’t imagine how awkward it must’ve been for you to hear it all. However, I am thankful all the same that you were there with me, even if I am embarrassed that you saw me be scolded like a child. Usually, I simply hang my head low and bear the brunt of his harsh words. But today, your presence gave me courage to fight back. Granted, in the end I cowered back as I tend to do when facing my father, but it was nice to feel empowered, if only for a few moments.

I’d like to say I can’t believe he banned me from the ancient technology research, but I can. Deep down, I knew that it was only a matter of time until he did something like this. Perhaps he believes that barring me from the ancient technology will cause me to try to seek my power faster, and thus receive it faster.

Oh, how I wish it were so easy.

I’ve been praying and devoting myself to the Goddess for years. It’s all I know to do, as my mother died before she could teach me more. There’s nothing more I can do; I don’t know anything else to do.

All these years of prayer, and I’m no closer to accessing the sealing power than I was when I first started training. Yet I am to go to the Spring of Power tomorrow, to pray and pray some more. I’m ashamed you’re forced to come along on these excursions and see nothing but failure. I wish you had a successful princess by your side like the past heroes.

From,

Zelda

P.S. Thank you for the fruitcake, it was delicious. Although I wish you would’ve told me what you were planning before I went to bed. You scared me half to death when I looked behind me and could only see a pair of eyes from my balcony. I underestimated the stealth that Sheikah armor can provide.

* * *

Dearest Link,

You may not know it, but you are my greatest comfort.

I’m a failure and I know I am. As my father put it so eloquently, I am the heir to a throne of nothing. Despite almost being 17, my power continues to lie dormant with no sign of it ever activating.

Yet my grandmother could hear the voices from the spirit realm when she was much younger than I am. My mother had no problems accessing her power either and believed that it would one day manifest within me. I wonder if she would be as ashamed of me as Father is.

There have been countless generations of princesses with the sacred power, those of skyward bound, adrift in time, and steeped in the glowing embers of twilight. And then there’s me, the oddity of the Goddess’s bloodline.

Naturally, it is fair to assume that something is wrong with me. I and everyone else believe it. Yet to hear that you _don’t_ was, well, I can’t put into words how comforting it is. You have no idea how nice it is to know that at least one person believes in me, even with my lack of power.

I could see it in your eyes…you never doubted me for a moment, have you?

You are either immensely faithful, or immensely naïve, depending on who you ask. I have a feeling you know which side I’m personally leaning towards.

Sometimes I think you’re too kind to me. You cook for me, listen to all my chatter of the ancient technology and the like, listen to my woes, and comfort me when I need it most. But what have I done in return? Other than confiding in me about your own fears and problems, what other use am I to you? You do so much for me, yet I barely do anything for you.

I wish I could pay you back somehow. I have no idea what I would do without you, Link.

From,

Zelda

* * *

Dear Link,

I’m frightened.

I know I should be sleeping, since we have an early start to Mt. Lanayru later this morning, but I’ve just awoken from a rather distressing dream. In it, I saw a beautiful woman bathed in a blinding, golden light. She could not have been of this world. Her lips moved, the words appearing to be spoken urgently, but I could not hear her. I wonder if I would’ve heard if I had my power?

Regardless, she was clearly trying to warn me of something. But of what? A monster attack? My upcoming pilgrimage to the Spring of Wisdom ending in yet another failure?

Or does it pertain to something more terrifying than we can imagine?

Then again, this could simply be a case of all my various fears and insecurities manifesting into a strange, chilling nightmare. I won’t worry you over a case of random paranoia.

Yet in trying to convince myself of this, the icy feeling of dread in my heart refuses to leave, and in fact gets worse.

What if it wasn’t just a bad dream? What if it really was a premonition of something awful about to happen?

I hope I’m wrong. But either way, I’m glad you’ll be by my side through it all.

From,

Zelda

* * *

_Link,_

_I can scarcely remember a time when I didn't feel your eyes upon me._

_Time. How simple yet so complex a word. It was time that once prepared a hero for his destiny, and it will be time again to help you complete your own._

_Indeed, it will be a long time before the Shrine of Resurrection heals you completely. You were so broken as you lay there in my arms. You fought until you couldn't stand anymore. I wish I could forget how you looked in those last few moments we had together. I never want to see you like that again._

_And, if all goes according to my plan, I will never have to._

_I know you're well inside the shrine. Everyday you're healing. Do you dream, I wonder? Are you aware of what is happening?_

_The Shrine is sure to deprive you of most, if not all, of your memories. I'll be honest: it hurts me that you likely won't remember our times before the Calamity. They were some of the most precious memories of my life and I will always treasure them. But no matter. After all this is over, we can make new ones together. At least, I hope you will want that. But I'd understand if you'd wish to follow your own path._

_Either way, you will be by my side at least once more. I can accept that._

_Impa, Purah, and Robbie will help you after you wake up. I left Impa your tunic, she'll take good care of it. Luckily it will only need minor mending. No doubt she will also give you the backstory of Calamity Ganon, and instruct you of what you must do to defeat him. Please take heed of her words._

_Purah and Robbie are sure to be immensely helpful to you as well. I left you with the Sheikah Slate on purpose, you know. With its many functions, it will be highly beneficial during your time in the wild. Purah will know how to fix it if anything gets broken, and Robbie has expansive knowledge of the guardians. Perhaps he'll figure out a way to free them from Ganon's control while you're in the Shrine. If not, then he'll surely share the guardians' weaknesses and will advise you on how to combat them._

_Link. You are the light, our light, that must shine upon Hyrule once again._

_You always believed that I would unlock my sacred power. Now it's my turn to believe in you, in that you will return and save us all._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

_P.S. Please hurry. I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the 'Dear Darla' scene from The Little Rascals when writing this story. I hope you liked it :) If not, please don't roast me too badly ;)


End file.
